Odnaleźć siebie
by 1Amadea1
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare zostaje uwięziona. Wybucha wojna między poplecznikami Heliosa, a poplecznikami Apolla. Olimp podzielony, obóz Herosów podupada. Tylko Wyrocznia jest zdolna okiełznać Heliosa i Apolla, lecz ona zniknęła i straciła pamięć. Czy uda jej się odzyskać pamięć i ocalić Olimp, z pomocą Travisa Stolla?
1. Prolog

Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści z opublikowania tej historii. Wyznaję zasadę: czytasz= komentujesz. Kropka, buźka cokolwik, byle by komentarz był.

Kap.

Kap.

Kap.

Powolne spadanie korpli, przebija się przez ciszę panującą w jaskini.

Wątłe światło, wpadające przez szczelinę, zaczęło wypełnać naturalne więzienie.

Wychudzona postać kuląca się w kącie jaskini, przewróciła się na drugi bok.

Niegdyś śnieżno-biała suknia, była czarna i podarta na strzępy. Piękne rude pukle włosów rozczochrane i przetłuszczone otaczały bladą twarz nastoletniej heroski.

Powoli otwiorzyła zapuchnięte oczy, odsłaniając piękne, zielone jak trawa tęczówki. Spiechrzłe i zaschnięte usta domagały się wody, którą tak trudno zdobyć. Lekko zadarty nosek, usiany mnóstwem piegów, pokryty był warstwą brudu, zresztą jak całe jej ciało.

Zaczyna powoli czołgać się do kałuży powstałej z pojedynczych kropli. Ostatkiem sił wyciąga kościstą, całą w zadrapaniach, rękę z nadzieją, że chociaż trochę płynu dostanie się do niej.

Kilka kropel spada na wyciągniętą dłoń, a ona spokojne, aby nie uronić nawet odrobiny zaczyna przysuwać ją do warg. Zanurza w niej język, czując potężną falę ulgi przechodzącą przez jej ciało.

Wstajła chwiejnie, z trudem utrzymując równowagę. Podeszła do ściany pod którą leżał cały jej dobytek: mały drewniny kubek i całkiem zardzewiały sztylet z niebiańskiego spiżu.

Podnsi kubek, o mało się przy tym nie przewracając, i kładzie go w miejscu, gdzie ląduje woda z strumyka płynącego nad nią.

Zaczyna śpiewać. Piosenkę. Z jej jedynego wspomnienia, jakie posiadała.

_**Siedzi przed ogniskiem, wokół którego siedzą inne nastolatki w harcerskich mundurach. Ona ma taki sam. Śmieje się. Jej opalona skóra lśni w świetle płomieni. W jasnych oczach tańczą iskierki radości. Malinowe usta **_wygięte_** w wesołą podkówkę.**_

_**Ktoś wyciąga gitarę. Inni kłócą się co śpiewać. Pośród rozów i kłótni jej głos przebija się przez wszystkie inne:**_

_**\- Ptaki ptakom!- krzyczy. Reszta podchwytuje pomysł. Chłopak z gitarą zaczyna grać. Szepty milkną. Głosy zlewają się tworząc ten jeden, jednolity.**_

_**\- Wybiegani, wysłuchani, wybawieni.**_

_**Siądzcie w koło u ogniska mego stóp.**_

_**Opowiem wam o tamtej złej jesieni,**_

_**Z której przyszedł ten harcerski leśny grób.**_

_**Harcerze, którym słowa na ustach zamierały, **_

_**Harcerki, którym uśmiech zabrał wojny czas,**_

_**Jak ptaki po przesworzach losu szybowały**_

_**I spadały jak puszczony bez nadziei głaz**_

_**Wtedy ognisko wybucha. Słychać krzyki i piski. Wszyscy uciekają. Oprócz jednej dziewczyny, która nadal siedzi i z zaciekawieniem wpatruje się w słup ognia. Podchodzi bliżej, czuje żar bijący od płomieni. Podnosi długą gałąź z ziemi i wsadza ją do ognia, potem powoli wyciąga. Patyk nawet nie nadpalony.**_

_**Drżącą dłonią dotyka zasłony ognia. Nic nie czuje. Potem przechodzi ręka. Nadal nic. Wreszcie wchodzi do środka. A jej przed oczami panuje ciemność. Wie co się dzieje. Helios ją porywa. Tak jak obiecał.**_

Pamięta również jak się nazywa- Reachel Elizabeth Dare.


	2. Chapter 1

Na przestronnym tarasie stoi człowiek.

Nie, jednak to nie _jest _człowiekiem. Bije od niego dziwny blask, a patrząc na niego ma się wrażenie, jakby przed oczami jażyła się lampa o ludzkiej sylwetce. Ciemna skóra lśni w świetle bladych gwiazd, a biały chiton odbija ich światło.

Twarz dziwnego osobnika poorana jest zmarszczkami, złote oczy bez białek przeszywają bezchmurne niebo na wylot. Białe pukle włosów okalają oblicze Heliosa.

\- Panie… Przyszła Selene- stwierdza sługa boga słońca drżącym głosem. Nigdy nie wie, czy jego Pan nie jest czymś zajęty i czy może mu przeszkodzić w tym, co robi. Ubrany w białą koszule i lniane spodnie, przypomina człowieka z poprzedniej epoki. Stop. To nie człowiek. To heros. Helios przymyka powieki i rozkazuje:

\- Przyprowdź ją.

Słychać tupot stóp sługi. Przyciszone głosy. Selene wchodzi na balkon, chłopak za nią kłaniając się. Potem odchodzi.

Bogini księżyca patrzy się z troską na Heliosa swoimi srebrnymi oczami, również bez białek. Jej szara skóra świeci się delikatnym, srebrnym blaskiem. Czarny peplos otulał jej drobną sylwetkę, siwe włosy spadały falami na chude ramiona.

\- Jestem już stary, siostro. Nikt o mnie nie pamięta. O _nas_ nie pamięta- jego ochrypły głos przerywa ciszę.

Kobieta podchodzi do niego. Kładzie delikatnie ręka na ramieniu Heliosa.

\- Wiem, ale czy to jest wyjście? Wywołasz wojnę Heliosie!- mówi łagodnie kręcąc głową.

\- Nie chciałabyś, aby było jak dawniej? Żebyśmy to my opiekowali się słońcem i księżycem?- pyta gwałtownie wciągając powietrze.

\- Wiesz dobrze, jak tego pragnę. Ale nasze czasy minęły, teraz Apollo i Artemida nas zastępują- wzdycha z bólem Selene.

\- Trzeba to w takim razie zmienić-warczy spychając jej dłoń z ramienia. Obraca się do niej przodem. Ona otwiera oczy.

\- Ale co ta dziewczyna Ci zawiniła? To nie jej wina, że ma w sobie ducha wyroczni- stwierdza bogini marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, ale tylko w ten sposób mogę wywierać nacisk na Apolla. On musi oddać mi rolę!- krzyczy bóg zaciskając ręce w pięści.

\- Wypuść ją, byłam na Olimpie, Zeus planuje zaatakować pałac i ją wyrwać siłą- oponuje twardo.

\- Nie uda mu się, po mojej stronie są wszystkie wiatry- prycha.

\- Nie bądż głupcem, Heliosie! On ma po swojej stronie herosów, a dobrze wiesz, że to właśnie oni decydują o sile!- woła Selene.

\- To co mam zrobić?- mówi bóg słońca. Rozkłada ręce w geście poddania.

\- Wykasować jej pamięć. Wypuścić ją gdzieś w lesie. Zniszczyć wszystkie ślady jej obecności. To jest jedyne wyjście, udawanie, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Pamięć wykasowałem. Ale gdzie ją wypuścić?- pyta zakłopotany.

\- W Europie. W Polsce. Hekate da jej dar mowy, już ją o to prosiłam. Tam jej nie znajdą- rzuca z uśmiechem.

\- Wiedziałaś, że ja wypuszczę. Skąd?

\- Znamy się od wielu lat. Kiedy podejrzenia ucichną, zbierzemy armię. Bez wyroczni, nikt ich nie ostrzeże. Wtedy zaatakujemy i odzyskamy władzę.

\- Selene, ale ile to będzie trawać?

\- Spokojnie, już ja się zatroszczę, aby podejrzenia skierować na Hadesa- wymamrotała. Nagle, znika w chmurze srebrnych oparów.

Helios obraca się w stronę gwiazd. Wpatruje się w stronę książyca.

\- Oby się udało, Selene, oby- mamrocze i schodzi z balkonu. Z donośnym hukiem zatrzaskuje drzwi.

Bogini księżyca idzie po plaży skąpanej w blasku gwiazd. Staje i czeka. Wtem pojawia się druga postać. Hekate.

Zielona poświata otacza ją jak tarcza, biała suknia pokryta jest srebrnymi runami, ciemne włosy są upięte w ciasny kok. Oczy ma zamknięte. Jak zawsze. Promienieje od niej dziwna jasność, przypominająca tą Heliosa. Ale to jest światło _magii_.

-Udało się?- pyta Hekate.

\- Tak. Ten głupiec myśli, że podzielę się z nim władzą. Teraz my będziemy rządzić!- śmieje się. Na twarzach kobiet pojawia się uśmiech.- Jej ojciec wie, że ma córkę?

\- Nie, myśli, że zmarła rok temu- stwierdza bogini magii.

\- Doskonale. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Tym razem się uda.

\- Do zobaczenia siostro, obowiązki wzywają- rzecze.

\- Żegnaj!- krzyczy za nią druga.

Obie znikają w podmuchu wiatru. Idą zbierać zwolenników, pośród zapomnianych bogów.

Reachel budzi się wśrodku lasu. Wstaje i idzie. Rozpoczyna wędrówkę w poszukiwaniu wspomnień. Ona chce po prostu odnaleźć siebie.


End file.
